


My Safe Haven (OffGun one-shot)

by crazy4fanfic



Category: GMMTV, gunatthaphan, gunatthaphanphunsawat, offgun, offjumpol, offjumpoladulkittiporn, tumcial
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Celebrities, Death Threats, Eventual Smut, Inspired by Twitter, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4fanfic/pseuds/crazy4fanfic
Summary: Worry overtook Off. Why wasn't anyone answering the door? Could something have happened to his beloved Gun?  All kinds of negative thoughts crept into his head.There was only one way to find out so, he punched in the passcode on the door and entered the house. He called out to Gun, unfortunately there was no reply. For a minute all that greeted him was total silence but then a loud shriek came from the upper storey of the house and Off's heart quickened in fear.Was Gun safe or had his worst nightmare come true?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	My Safe Haven (OffGun one-shot)

( _Off's POV_ )

"Nong Gun..."

The person in question turned around. His eyes widened, a bit surprised to see me maybe, but then as I stood watching him I caught a mirage of emotions playing behind his glazed eyes. At first, it was a hint of happiness, then confusion, relief which turned into sadness, and then finally emptiness.

"Oh, you're here," he replied blandly.

Well, that was not the kind of welcome I was expecting. To think that I was excited a moment ago just to get a glimpse of his face, only to have him give me the cold shoulder, put a damper on my spirits.

Something didn't feel right. The nong that I knew would've lunged at me the moment he saw me.

It was past eleven in the morning when I entered the GMM office. P'Godji was already in the midst of her Facebook live session and a lot of staff members were gathered around her desk to have in on the fun. Their loud chatter and laughter traveled into the pantry where I had found Gun probably drinking his coffee.

"Weren't you scheduled to arrive tomorrow?" he asked, turning his back to me and emptied the contents of the cup into the sink.

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you, therefore here I am...a day earlier than promised."

I stood there staring at his small back, confused yet desperately wanting to cover the small distance between us and hold him.

"Surprise, huh!" he retorted with a dry laugh.

Was it my imagination or did he scoff at me? His tone felt weird too and the way he was acting was unlike his usual self.

"Well...I'm surprised alright." His voice sounded hoarse. Now that I took a closer look at him, even his frame seemed a bit thinner than the last time I saw him. But I'd only been away for ten days. Could something have happened while I was away?

Just the thought of it made my heart clench in fear. I hurried my steps to where he stood and swooped his tiny frame into my arms.

"Gun, is everything all right?" I asked, all the while praying and hoping for an answer that would put my worries to rest.

He didn't budge though, not even a fraction. His back remained stiff, unresponsive against my chest while his knuckles tightened around the handle of the coffee mug. It felt like I waited a lifetime before I heard him speak.

"An entire week Papii...." He shifted in my arms so that we were facing each other. His eyes dry, yet it looked as if a dam would break loose any time now. "I waited an entire week to hear your voice and...."

His voice choked and it pained me to see him struggling like that. So, I did the only thing that felt natural to me. I hugged him tight not giving a damn about anyone who'd barge into the pantry and see us in this position.

However, Gun was having none of it. His tiny body squirmed in my embrace.

"Papii...let me go."

Adamant as I was, I didn't.

"Papii....Papii let me....P'Off!"

With that, I was pushed back and I stumbled into a wooden chair. Thankfully I regained my balance in the nick of time. The chair, however, went crashing down on the floor making a ruckus in the middle of the room. The sound of footsteps brought forth a couple of people into the small room curious to find out what the commotion was all about.

"Ooh...now look what we have here."

Of course, of all the people it had to be P'Jennie and P' Boyd. Jennie had a sly smile and her eyes danced with a mischievous glint.

"Seems like some people can't keep their hands off of each other. Having it rough are we?"

To that P'Boyd added in, "Nong Off...at least give him a day before you pounce on your little mouse."

Squeals of laughter filled the room at their suggestive comments. I could even see some of the newer staff blush like teenage school girls fangirling over their favorite idols. Yeah, that's the power OffGun held in the GMM office.

As far as my heart was concerned it was not faring well. My thoughts were a mess and it was entangled around how to get us out of this situation. I didn't have the slightest inkling as to what expression Gun held or what he was thinking about. The only thing I could do at that moment was act nonchalant. That's what I was best at anyway.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it P'?" I winked and wore my best naughty Jumpol smile.

Not sure if they bought it or not but the arrival of P'Kwang at that minute was heaven-sent.

"Guys, did anyone see nong Gun?"

"P'Kwang, I'm here..." Gun hurried out of the room, his heels on fire as if he was waiting for a chance to get as far away as possible from me.

When people realized that the fun was over they dispersed and got back to their respective work. Disheartened, I thought about leaving as well. It didn't look like Gun was keen on talking to me just yet so I walked out of the pantry in search of my luggage. Might as well go home and rest.

In my excitement to surprise Gun, I had taken a taxi straight from the airport to the GMM building, luggage and all. The thing is, I had no idea where I had left my bags and zero clues as to why Gun was behaving so distant with me. Was I being too conceited to think that Gun would always do what I expected of him?

As I walked around the office people greeted me and some even stopped me to talk about the hectic week that I had endured shooting out of the city. By the time I finished or rather when they were finished with me, I felt like a robot, smiling and answering what was expected of me. As for Gun, he was nowhere to be seen.

I wondered if he had left when P' Kwang called my name. "Off...thank goodness you didn't leave."

Huh!

"It's P' Tha. He wants to have a word with you and nong Gun."

A meeting with P' Tha seemed out of the blue but it awakened my curiosity nevertheless. The possibility of Gun and I getting a new series together would be a silver lining in the midst of all this chaos. However, P' Kwang's expression didn't seem like that possibility would be coming true any time soon.

To be honest I was tired and my body ached in places that I didn't even know I had muscle mass. The past week shooting in the middle of nowhere, away from civilization had definitely been a huge challenge. The remaining energy that I possessed had been drained while enduring my way on the flight back to Bangkok. To sum it all up I was this close to losing my sanity. I hoped I could last a little longer before passing out.

As soon as I entered the conference room, everyone stopped talking and they acknowledged my presence. There were quite a few familiar faces. Among them were P'X, P'Yui, of course, P'Tha, and my little mouse who suddenly found his phone more interesting than meeting my gaze. His indifference towards me hurt me to the extent that I almost felt like crying.

P' Tha smiled at me and asked me to take a seat. Since either side of Gun was already occupied by P'X and a man whose identity I wasn't aware of I had no choice but to grab the nearest chair available besides P'Yui.

"Off, did you happen to check your Twitter account lately?" P'Tha queried. The utter silence and the curious faces of my seniors awaiting my response gave me the impression that the information that was about to be disclosed was not too good.

"Um...that....actually I broke my phone last week." Gun's head shot up in an instant, comprehension dawning his eyes. At least now he knew the reason why I wasn't able to talk to him.

Our gazes locked and I continued, "so...I haven't had a chance to check any of my social media accounts."

P'Tha let out a relieved sigh as if that was some sort of good news. I felt the earlier fatigue leaving my body but in its stead dread took over my nerves.

"What's going on?" I asked. The suspense was killing me.

It was P'X who filled in the missing information. "There have been death threats aimed at Nong Gun and you from a Twitter account."

"What the fucking hell!" I cursed aloud only to be hit by P'Kwang who sat beside me. She reprimanded me on my language but the other elders didn't so much as flinch cause they were quite aware of my no filter mouth. On the other hand Gun's eyes had enlarged to the size of a ten-baht coin, his lips forming the word 'Papii.'

I took solace in the little fact that Gun had at least acknowledged me. Call it a flicker of light in the darkness if you will but I felt like rejoicing.

P'Tha however snubbed that little light when he said, "yeah, actually the threat is aimed more at nong Gun but it indirectly involves you as well. Nevertheless, it's nothing to worry about..."

Nothing to worry about! My boyfriend was threatened for goodness sake!

I could still hear P'Tha and P'X discussing all the necessary actions to be taken but my mind was running around a thousand thoughts and they all were about what I could do to ensure the safety of my precious mouse.

P'Tha then informed us that the Twitter headquarters of both Thailand and the US had been notified and our company had pleaded for their assistance in finding out the person behind the threats. A lot of other details were discussed but I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Gun's life had been threatened and I was not there with him. No wonder he looked scared and worried and angry as hell.

As the saying goes, bad things never come with a forewarning attached to them. If only they did and if it were in my abilities to reverse back time, then I would have never left Bangkok. I would have never left Gun's side.

"Yui, make sure you accompany Gun to the police station tomorrow to file a complaint, and then we'll hold a press conference with the media by 11."

P'Yui agreed and P' Tha then addressed Gun, "I've spoken to your father already and he has assured that he'll see to it that we receive every bit of the police department's cooperation."

I could only look on as the elders discussed the matter further. Gun had gone back to ignoring my presence but I did notice him sneaking glances at me from time to time. He thought he could fool me but I knew him better than he knew himself. I was attuned to his every move and expression.

"Alright, now that everything's sorted let me talk about security. We'll only be able to organize a 24/7 bodyguard by tomorrow so I want you two to be careful today and not wander the place until and unless deemed necessary. It's best and I strongly advise you to stay put at your home."

As soon I heard the word, home, I suggested if Gun and I could stay together at my place to which Gun adamantly refused. So, I said I wouldn't mind staying at their place to ensure that no harm would come to Gun and his sister and grandma. I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Papii, do you think I'm a kid. I'm a twenty-six-year-old grown-up man for goodness sake. I'm perfectly capable of looking after my grandma and Pim. I've been doing that for the past few years now."

Ouch! That hurt. His words felt like a blunt-edged knife trying to cleave through my fragile heart little by little. A sharp edge would have made the cut easier and less painful. I said no more and slouched in my seat. Though I was internally hurting my eyes never left Gun even for a split second. 

When the meeting finally came to an end, I waited until Gun made for the door and like a puppy trailing its master, I followed behind.

By the time I looked for my luggage Gun was already bidding goodbye to the staff. In that aspect, my Gun was very considerate and polite. He always made it a point to meet and greet the people around the office be it, actors or staff. He never differentiated between anyone and because of that everyone adored him. As for me, I loved that tiny boy down to the smallest pores of his being.

The moment I located my stuff I rushed out of the office desperate to catch Gun and speak to him before he escaped my sight. Thankfully, I saw him waiting near the lift and made it a point to get in with him, luggage and all. He ignored my presence as was expected.

"Care to give this passenger a lift home?" I couldn't ask him in the elevator since we were surrounded by people but now that we were in the quiet parking lot, I took my chance even if it meant being rejected.

The short guy stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, his eyes not giving away any emotion. I was desperate to know what he was feeling or thinking about. For fucks sake he was threatened by a psycho not too long ago and I wanted him to hold onto me and take solace in my presence or cry out his fears or do something other than standing before me with those empty eyes. I so hated his acting skills at times like these. It frustrated me to the deepest tissues of my bones.

I wanted to tell him that I was there for him, all he had to do was ask for it. But I knew that he wouldn't, not now when he was angry with me. It was clear that his internal emotions were all over the place and he would talk about it only when he has had the time to sort it out in his head. However, I was not ready to give him that time. It was not like I didn't want to. I just didn't like the feeling of being neglected by him.

"Ever heard of uber taxis? It's the new mode of transportation nowadays if you're wondering."

"Oi Gun, are you dissing me? I've only been in that rural area for like ten days that doesn't mean I've forgotten all about modern civilization."

"Oh is it?" His eyes rounded in mock surprise. "I thought, the person who doesn't know that a cellphone is used for communication would know how transportation works around these parts."

And we were back to square one.

"Look Gun, let me explain alright. It's not like I didn't want to call you. You have no idea how difficult it has been not hearing your voice but things were a bit out of hand. I even...."

The incoming call on Gun's cell phone interrupted my speech and I sighed in frustration, signaling him to answer it.

"Hello, dad...I'm alright....yes, P'Tha had a word with all of us....alright I'll come over.....in about twenty minutes....ok see you in a bit."

I waited until he finished talking to his dad but it seemed like we wouldn't be continuing our little talk and his eyes conveyed as much. As desperate as I was, I knew when to step back.

"Everything all right?" I asked, my fingers clenching the handle of my travel bag. Luck wasn't on my side today.

"Hmm...it's dad. He wants to have a talk about the whole Twitter issue." He waited for a few seconds and then he added in a soft voice, "I have to go."

I didn't know what more I could say so I simply smiled and nodded. My heartfelt like it was tied down by chains and left to sink in the bottom of the ocean with a twenty-ton iron ball attached to the end. No matter how much I tried to escape, it kept pulling me deeper into the waters.

I watched him walk away from me until he reached his car. Sighing, I clutched my travel bag and turned towards the exit of the parking lot myself. Each step on the concrete slab felt heavy as I found my body give into the day's fatigue.

"Papii...."

No matter how tired my body felt, it would always have a swift reaction at the mention of that word from Gun's lips. He stood behind the opened door of his car contemplating his next words so I waited, giving him my utmost attention. A flicker of hope emerging in my heart.

"Please be safe." He finally said, audible enough for me to hear. With that, he put on his sunglasses and got into the car.

And there I stood, yearning for the little guy who took away a piece of my heart with him.

**********

Somehow I managed to reach home by three in the afternoon. The first thing I did was take a warm shower and wash away all the grime and tiredness of the journey. All I wanted was to crash on the bed and never wake up but I had more important things to tackle first.

I hopped on my bed, booted up my laptop, and logged in to my Twitter account. The number of pending notifications almost gave me a migraine. Ignoring those I went around some popular babii accounts and came across the screenshot of the threatening tweet.

"The nerve of this asshole..." I fumed with rage when I read the psycho's blood-chilling words.

' _Isn't the gun beautiful my dear?_ '

There was an image of a silver pistol attached and both, mine and Gun's twitter handles mentioned in the tweet.

I could literally hear those words being whispered in my ear in an insane mocking voice. It was as if that person was right here in this room. I batted my ear out of reflex when I felt a shudder pass through my entire body.

I sighed, "why do I have such an imaginative mind?"

I scrolled some more and found screenshots of a few more tweets where the psycho went on about how much he had liked Gun in the past but no more now. Any normal person with a sane mind would be scared if someone threatened you with a gun and asked you if you wanted to die. I could only imagine what Gun was going through.

I had no idea how long I spent scrolling through tweets but the next thing I knew I had dozed off. The sound of an imaginary gunshot in my head brought me back to reality. The realization that I dreamt about Gun and I being shot at an event by a faceless man got me drenched in sweat. Scrunching my eyes, I reopened them wide to dispense the blasted dream and along with it the still looming drowsiness away.

At that point, I desperately wanted to hear Gun's voice. Just for the sake of my sanity, I wanted to make sure that he was fine. I thought of calling him but realized that I didn't have a phone. That made up my mind. If I couldn't call him then it's best that I go and check up on him personally so I grabbed my car keys and left the house with a new purpose and spring in my step.

On the way, I grabbed some spicy crabs and two large portions of beef noodle soup, and three large portions of shrimp dumplings. To be honest the food was just a consolation to lure Gun if at all he felt like throwing shoes at me for turning up at his house. On any given day Gun would never say no to spicy crabs and of that I was quite certain. It came with the perks of being Gun's boyfriend. The other items were for his grandma and Pim and of course for me if at all I was allowed to eat. You can never know with Gun's temper. He can sulk for a long time and still have the capacity to sulk the next day. Been there, experienced that hence, the food was an excuse to tempt Gun.

My innards were a nervous wreck by the time I managed to reach his house. With sweaty fingers, I punched the doorbell and waited for a few minutes for grandma to open the door. The door remained closed. I pushed the doorbell again and yet received no response.

Worry overtook me. Why wasn't anyone answering the door? Did something happen to Gun? All such negative thoughts kept running inside my head. without wasting another moment, I punched in the password on the numerical door handle and entered the house.

I closed the door carefully without making a noise and looked around to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary.

For a minute all that greeted me was silence and then suddenly a loud shriek came from the upper storey of the house. The food packages that I carried slipped from my hand and I ran as fast as my long legs could carry me through the wooden steps. The door of Gun's room was left ajar so I dashed inside only to have a body crash into me with a strong force.

I felt the air leave my lungs and my chest constricted. The body in my arms squirmed and I looked down at a head full of soft hair tickling my nostrils. Recognition lit our eyes and we both spoke at the same time.

"Gun, what happened?"

"Papii, there's a big lizard in my room."

***********

( _Gun's POV_ )

"There's a what?"

I saw Papii scanning the room. The confusion was apparent in his tiny slit eyes that I adored so much. Our bodies meshed close, that even air couldn't pass through. I could even feel the uneven thud-thud of our heartbeats. That fucking lizard got me scared shitless.

I swear, the next time I see my sister, I'm gonna kill her for leaving the windows of my room open.

The thought of the lizard's ghastly rubbery pale skin and those crazy protruding eyes had me clutching Papii's midriff in a death grip. Papii's presence was the only thing that was keeping me from running down and out of the house. A shudder ran through me and I hid my face under Papii's chin, breathing in his scent. The moment he felt my body convulse his palms came up to caress my back in soothing circles. "Shh...it's alright now. I'm here. Papii's here."

"Papii can we go down. I don't know where that thing vanished and it's scaring me."

"Sure, let's go."

I swiftly closed the door and we headed downstairs. Papii seated me on the sofa in the main hall and then went to the kitchen to bring me a glass of water.

"You okay now?" he asked once I downed the water in little gulps. I nodded a yes, feeling better now that Papii was here.

He then came and sat beside me. And as if it was second nature, my body turned towards him, seeking his warmth. It has always been like this for us. Our bodies tend to gravitate towards each other without us even realizing it. When in close proximity, if one of us so much as shifts an inch the other readily rearranges himself to accommodate the other. Everyone called us - two pieces of a puzzle.

"Where's Pim and grandma?"

"At dad's."

"Then what are you doing here all alone?"

"Came to collect my personal documents and identity proof that the police officials will be needing."

When he only hummed without uttering another word I continued, "Dad wants us to stay with him until this thing with the death threat gets sorted out. He said he doesn't want to take a chance with a possible killer on the loose."

Papii sighed and put an arm around me, hugging me to his chest. "Your dad's a smart man."

Now that I was no longer afraid, I took the opportunity to look at him properly. Thanks to him my nerves were a bit under control so that left me with enough sanity to take in his appearance. His gorgeous hair was a total mess and sticking out on end, maybe he forgot to blow dry it. From his loose white tee, his black Adidas shorts, and his Chupa Chups slippers it gave me the impression that he had left this condo in a hurry. Even though everything about him was out of place, he fit perfectly right next to me.

None of us spoke after his comment about my dad. The past week being apart was more than enough for me to forget that I was angry with Papii. I didn't want to waste the present arguing or sulking and lose out on the time that I could be spending, talking about better things. And when I say better things, papii better have a good reason for not calling back last week.

"Papii..."

"Hmm!"

"So what happened to your phone?"

"I smashed it."

"You did what?" I practically screamed the question at him. I lurched from Papii's arms and looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Why would you do such a thing?"

If I wasn't irked at his stupidity I would have laughed at his expression. Papii gets this look on his face like a little kid who's about to be scolded by his elders, every time he knows that he did something stupid.

"I know but what could I do, I was frustrated alright," he argued back. "We were shooting in the middle of nowhere with such poor reception that it felt like I was transported back to the eighteenth century. And the director was slow and grouchy as hell. It took him an entire day just to shoot a single queue. To top it all, I was yearning to hear your voice and see your face only to have no internet or reception."

The agitation in his voice was not lost on me. For some reason, it warmed my heart. It only erased the doubts in my head and I could take pleasure in the fact that he felt the same towards me as I felt for him. I didn't interrupt him and let him speak his heart out. I had to make up for the days that I missed listening to his lovely voice.

"One night we were shooting late and you know how I get with bugs and insects in the wild...." He turned to look at me for confirmation so I nodded, assuring him that I knew perfectly well. The day we shot the tent scene in puppy honey was a perfectly good example.

His eyes soothed at my assurance and he started speaking once again, "so I got real cranky and started complaining. Some of the staff thought that I was being a crybaby and they started giving me weird glances. So I thought if I talked to you I'd feel a lot better and then as you know....no reception. That was the end of my sanity. I took my cell phone and swung it hard. Unfortunately, It went and crashed on a tree trunk."

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing until tears started scrolling down from the corners of my eyes. Papii was such an animated talker and a good narrator. I loved hearing him talk. Sometimes even his nonsense made perfect sense to me.

Papii joined in as well, laughing with me and laughing at his own stupidity. "What was I going to do with a phone that couldn't be of use to me, huh? The next day I went to the director and told him to fasten things up or I was leaving the damn place. At that point, I didn't care about my reputation or the status as a celebrity. My only thought was seeing you and having you in my arms."

Hearing his words made my insides warm like molten caramel. The thought of caramel had me yearning for something sweet and what could be sweeter than the person beside me. Readjusting my position, I straddled papii's thighs and encircled my arms around the back of his neck. As expected he adjusted his body and hugged his arms around my waist trapping me.

Our gazes met and we smiled at each other, both of us content just to have the other person in his arms. All our anger and frustration put to rest.

"I missed you dearly," I said. My right palm cupped the side of his jaw while my thumb caressed his cheek and then traced the outline of his upper lip.

In response to my touch, his fingers stroked the sides of my t-shirt clad waist. "I missed you more."

A flutter of a feathery wing took residence in my heart at hearing his words. The empty feeling caused by his absence, I wanted to replace them with soft touches and longing sighs so I slanted my head a little and placed my lips on his only to have them open and capture mine in his.

_Yes!_

My inner Atthaphan sighed in contentment. I missed the feeling of Papii's lips, his heady scent. Just the feel of his presence under my fingers. I missed them all.

A moan escaped my lips when papii palmed my face and pulled me in for a scorching kiss.

"You have no fucking idea how much I missed you." He spoke in a guttural moan when we stopped to take in much-needed breaths. "How much I missed your sexy lips. The thought of it kept me awake at nights and I would go mad pining for you."

"As did Gun." saying that I gyrated my butt on the front of his shorts garnering the exact reaction I sought from him.

"Fuck, baby...do that again."

I chuckled at how things were getting interesting down there for Papii. At his insistence, I circled my hips and pushed my butt on the growing flesh below me.

"Does it feel good?" I whispered in his ear and nipped his earlobe playfully.

His hips bucked under the pressure from my little ministrations. "More than good. It feels amazing." His fingers snaked around the flesh of my butt cheeks and squeezed it leaving me a moaning mess. Papii's hands were pure perfection and it did things to me that I couldn't even imagine. 

"Here, hold this." Papii pushed the hem of my t-shirt towards my lips. "Bite on it."

As soon as I did what he demanded, my chest arched at the onslaught of his tongue creating circles on my nipples. I bucked my hips into him every time I felt a quiver run across from my nipples to my groin.

"Papii...oh fuck....papii..." I cried out incoherently when Pappii sucked on one of my nipples into his warm mouth. My fingers clenched in Papii's glorious hair at the mere ecstasy.

"Papii...Gun wants you...inside him...now!" I managed to get out the words in between pleading moans.

Papii let go of me and our lust frenzy gaze interlocked, our breathing out of control. "Condom and lube?"

"My room, second cupboard, last drawer."

Papii captured my lips in a rough kiss, "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

True to his words he came back with the items while I was in process of divesting my T-shirt. I smiled and stretched out my arms welcoming him to possess me, body and soul.

Moving forward he hugged me, pushed us on the couch, and kissed me deeply. We got rid of our remaining clothes, skin touching on skin. Moans erupted, kisses were exchanged, limbs entangled, reveling in the fact that we were finally together.

My skin tingled everywhere that papii touched, his hands never resting in one place. I shifted underneath him, encircled my ankles around his waist, and bucked my hips upwards. I felt Papii's cock lurch at the intimate contact. He hissed an expletive, "Stop teasing Gun."

"Papii, Gun can't wait any longer," I begged, my fingers reached out and grazed his shaft. It lurched into my touch so, to put it out of its misery I encircled it in my palm and slowly rubbed it up and down. It bulged to a rather impressive size and made my insides beg for its presence.

My cheeks dented in a devilish smile when I saw papii clench his eyes shut. He was barely holding onto his release.

"Gun.." he warned in a gruff voice. "If you don't want me to come before you do, then so help me...."

Now that, I wouldn't want. I felt for the condom that was sticking somewhere under my back and handed it to the person hovering above me.

"Then don't make Gun wait." I pouted. He swooped down and kissed my pucker, laughing as he said. "I missed this baby complaining."

Hearing that I hit him playfully on the chest. I laughed too but it soon turned into an outstretched moan when I felt Papii's lube glazed finger rubbing circles around my entrance. A breath escaped me when he slowly pushed his finger inside and rolled it gently. My hips moved of their own accord, seeking his absolute attention towards that particular spot. By god, I missed the feel of him inside me.

Moments later I was riding on more than two fingers inside me yet the feeling was not quite where I wanted them. I craved for more. "Papii...now...please~~~"

"You need only beg," was all he said and the tearing of the condom foil reached my ears.

Papii rubbed his cock at my entrance, all the while teasing me with his gaze. "Did you play with it while I was away?"

"Not even once." I groaned in frustration. "A dildo doesn't compare to Papii's beautiful cock."

"So, it's okay if I go a little rough?"

"Yes, please."

To be honest I didn't care if it was rough or slow. The only thing that mattered was having him inside me and while I was thinking that thought he thrust his cock, filling me all the way up to its base. The feeling was pure bliss.

Like a sex-craved maniac, I pulled him down and captured his lips as if my life depended on it. Closing my mouth on his tongue I sucked on it, teasing it with my own. I licked his lower lip and laved it with my saliva making a sticky mess of our kiss. The sound of slapping skin, my back moving against the leather of the sofa, our disorganized breathing created a harmonized melody that only seemed to describe decadent lovemaking between two people who loved each other body and soul.

The pressure of his moves increased and hit the spot where I most wanted it.

"Papii~~~Gun feels so good. You are so long and thick that it's hitting just the right spot."

"Really? Is this the spot?"

"Yes~~~" I groaned into my hand when I felt the same spot hit by Papii's cock again and again in the deepest part of me.

It was enough for Papii as he went kissing me on my lips, my cheeks, my neck. His fingers teasing and rubbing my nipples, pushing me closer to my release. I grabbed my own cock and stroked it with vigorous pressure.

"Papii~~~I'm close."

At that moment Papii slid out of me in one smooth glide and pulled out the condom. He took hold of both our members and started rubbing them together. The defined ridges of our cocks created delicious vibrations on our foreskin and we came hard and fast. Calling out each other's names into the now silent room. Both of us lay there, our energy depleted and hair stuck to our foreheads with the healthy amount of sweat that we had worked out between us. Our skin flushed, Papii's more than mine since he was a lot paler than me. He was red all over. Nevertheless, he looked adorable.

The sticky mess that we made all over my stomach had me scrunching my nose in disgust.

"Let me rectify that." Papii offered. I saw him pick up my T-shirt but before I could stop him, the deed was done.

My immediate reflex was to hit his arm with the back of my hand. "Pappii..." I screamed in earnest and then made crying noises, "You ruined my favorite Prada T-shirt."

"Aou...is it? I'm sorry I didn't realize it." His eyes completely clueless and begging for forgiveness. Well, what could I say, the cloth was ruined and done with.

"You're buying me another Prada T-shirt."

"Oho...you already have so many clothes. Why are you being so petty?"

"So, are you're not going to buy me one?" I challenged him. He better know what he'll be missing out on if he disagrees.

His eyes immediately turned to his signature tiny slits when he smiled, "Papii was teasing na. Just tell me which one you want and I'll buy it for you."

I smirked and patted his head, teasing him, "good boy."

Smiling, he lay on his side beside me on the not too large sofa. My back to his front.

"Eh Gun, why did you change the place of the condoms and lube stash? The last time I remember it, you kept it in the third drawer of your bedside cabinet." He asked, yawning loudly in my ear.

I elbowed him in his midriff for almost deafening my ear but I still answered his question. "With you gone I had no need for it. Also, I was planning on depriving you of sex for another week after your return. I was under the impression that you were ignoring me."

"I see." was all he said and then went silent. I counted my breaths before I heard him speak, "Can I stay over?"

"And where are you planning on sleeping?"

"With you, in your room."

"Heck no." I refused in a strong voice the moment I remembered the lizard playing hide and seek upstairs. I would rather sleep on this sofa than step foot in that room.

"And before you suggest grandma and Pim's room I'll have to say no to that as well."

I didn't like the idea of us sleeping together in their rooms. It felt like we were committing a sin of some sort. As for this sofa, I'd never look at it the same way again.

I smiled when I heard him sigh. Though I couldn't see his face I knew he was sulking.

"So that leaves us with only one choice." He said, nuzzling his nose behind my ear.

I shifted to face him and his arm encircled my back so that I wouldn't fall off the edge of the sofa. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"My condo." He replied with an obvious smirk.

***********

We reached his condo after an hour or so. Before leaving I called my dad and informed him that I'll be staying the week at Papii's house.

Why a week you may ask. Because of the damned lizard. I wasn't stepping in my house until and unless I have the entire house fumigated of that ugly thing. Also, I simply needed an excuse to stay with papii, and what better reason than this. If one would look at it from my perspective they'd understand that it would also be convenient for the bodyguards that would be assigned for our safety. If we were together and residing in one place then it would make their work so much easier. It would be like killing two birds with one stone.

My dad couldn't disagree with me on this so he didn't say much. He only advised me to be at the police station on time.

Papii and I decided to eat the food that he had bought. The leftover, which was a lot since Papii had bought maybe keeping in mind the hunger of an entire neighborhood, went into the fridge. I mean, who buys this much amount of food for just three people? Papii could get a bit excessive at times.

With dinner done, Papii went and showered. Once done, he said he'd wait for me to freshen up and went on to surf the internet.

I showered as fast as I could and came back to the bedroom only to see Papii fast asleep, the laptop still playing a foreign series that didn't look familiar to me. I switched off the laptop, pulled the comforter over Papii's tall form, and got in bed with him.

The past week and especially today had been too tiring for both of us. Especially papii. Watching his handsome face minus all the worries and tension soothed the inner turmoil in my heart. I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his familiar scent.

Honestly, the death threat had been a shocker and scary as shit but what made it worse was the absence of Papii besides me. When I had first seen the tweet I wished Papii was there beside me, holding me, consoling me, and assuring me that everything was gonna be alright.

On our way home when he broached the subject of the death threat, I couldn't stop myself from crying. He had to stop the car at the side of the road and consoled me even though he himself was indirectly threatened. He stood strong for me, he always did.

It has been so many years that we've been together. Over the years he's been my brother, my best friend, my lover, and most importantly my safe haven. In his arms, I can always find solace and understanding without being judged.

Tomorrow would be another day but like every other day, it too will pass. The only thing that will remain constant was the both of us. Because I loved him and he loved me. We didn't have to say it in words. Our actions more than made up for all the left out words of confession. I just pray that we'll be together for years to come.

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> #FunFact - Did you guys know that in reality Gun has a phobia of lizards? 🤔  
> (That's one thing I have in common with Gun 😬)
> 
> Do share your thoughts even if it's negative criticism. I'll take it with a pinch of salt, I swear✌
> 
> Also apologies if the sex scenes suck. All I can say is I tried. It's been a long time since I wrote 18+ scenes 😅
> 
> You can read this on my wattpad account (@crazy4fanfic) as well. You'll find it under the "OffGun one-shots"


End file.
